


Harry Potter Smut and Images

by Slytherin_Love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Love/pseuds/Slytherin_Love
Summary: This has lgbtq smuts and images so please do not read if you are homophobic.
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Harry Potter Smut and Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Draco are secretly dating and have been since 1st year of Hogwarts. You're both are pure-blood and in Slytherin. Your in your 4th year. You and Draco have been friends since you were born.
> 
> In front of people you show even less emotion than draco so people call you heartless and a bitch since you are really mean to many people. The only people that have seen the soft side of you is Pansy, Blaise and Draco.
> 
> Warning this has swearing, self-harm and panic attacks.

Everyone was outside enjoying the warm night. It was 6:00pm and we had already ate dinner. I was standing near the golden trio. I have no clue why since I can't stand them but I was. Gosh they are so annoying. On the other side of them is Pansy, Blaise and Draco. 

Harry shouted at Draco "Hey Draco. What does it feel like to being a disappointment to you family?" When he said that I just wanted to beat the shit out of him.

Draco shot back "I'm not but what does it feel like not having any parents."

After that Ron and Hermione got into it. That started bashing him and saying really mean things. Draco's hands started shaking and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Got a load of this monster." Harry says.

"He doesn't know how to communicate." Ron says.

He didn't want people to see him since his panic attack began. He ran away from the scene. The three of them laughed.

"Are you fucking kidding me. Why would you get that personal and make fun of him. I get it if he said something worse but you saying that shit was crossing the line. You would probably be bawling your eyes out if he said that to you so you have no right saying that to him!!!" I shouted at the three of them.

I pushed Harry away that way I could go find where Draco was. It looked like he headed towards the forest so I went to look in there first even if it was dangerous.

"Draco!" I shouted seeing if he would answer but he didn't. I ran further in looking all around. 

"Draco!" I shouted again but no answer. 

"Draco, Love! Where are you!" I heard hyperventilating and crying so I followed the sound. I take a couple turns around trees. Then I see Draco sitting at the bottom of a tree with his head in his knees and his arms holding his legs.

I ran up to him. I kneeled down and hugged him. He looked up and saw me. Then he hugged me back. He sat on my lap and buried his head in my neck. Even though I was there he was still hyperventilating. I lifted up his chin so he would look at me. "Love we need to steady your breathing and calm down. Look into my eyes are breathe with me."

He looked me in the eyes. "Okay in," I told him and he breathed in. "Out" I said. We did that around 20 more times until he was breathing like normal again.

"I know you're not okay so I'm not going to ask but how about we go back to your dorm and cuddle that way the rest of the night is calm?" I ask him. 

He nodded his head and said "Okay." I stood up and reached out my arm to help him up. Once he grabbed it you pulled him up. He walk to his dorm.

"Why don't you take a shower and relax." I told him. 

"Will you stay here?" Draco asked.

"Of course love. I'm not going anywhere." I told him.

"Okay. Thanks." he said.

"You don't need to thank me. I will always be here no matter what." I told Draco. I hugged him again. Then I got into his drawer and got him some boxers and sweatpants. I handed them to Draco and hugged him one more time. I said to Draco "Please get in the shower. I'll be in here once you are done."

"Okay. Thank you for helping me." Draco said.

"No problem." I replied. 

He walked into thr bathroom. Then I heard the shower turn on. I sighed. Honestly he doesn't deserve this. His life has been hell so far and this doesn't help at all. I try to help him as much as I can but as soon as I help him a little someone has to mess that up. 

I sat on his bed waiting for him. 7 minutes later the shower turns of. Seconds later Draco comes out of the bathroom. He came up to me and laid on my lap. I started playing with his wet hair. 

"Thank you so much Y/n." Draco said to me. He looked up at me and gave me a kiss. I continue to play with his hair until he falls asleep. I look down at him since Im still sitting up and one thing draws my attention. There are cuts on his wrist and there fresh to. 

I noticed the time and I'm suppose to meet Professor Snape in ten minutes. I slowly get up and walk out of his dorm. I really didn't want to leave him alone but he is sleeping so he should be fine. 

I knock on Professor Snape's office door. "Come in" I hear him say. I open the door and walk in. "Ahh hello Y/n. I want to talk about your grades." Snape says.

"But I thought my grades were good," I said.

"They are that is why I want you to help Draco with his. He is behind and I know he hates Granger so I want you to help him," Snape told me.

"Of course. That is no problem." I replied.

"Okay well that is all I needed. Thanks for listening." Snape says. 

"No problem" and with that I left. I walked back to Draco's dorm. I didn't see him in bed. I saw that the bathroom light was on and the door was shut. I am pretty sure he is in there so I knock on the door. No one answered so I open the door. I see Draco with a blade in his hand about to cut another line. I run up to him and take it away but in the process I cut myself on accident. "Ow" I hissed.

"Y/n?" Draco said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. Tears were going down both of our faces.

"Didn't you hear what Harry said. I'm a disappointment. A failure. I'm nothing. I don't deserve to be alive. I don't deserve you. You're way to good for me." Draco said.

I sat down next to him and hugged him. "None of that is true. You are not a disappointment, a failure, a nothing. You have a purpose. Without you I would probably be gone." I told him. I was holding into him tight.

"That is not true. One day your going to find someone better and leave me." He said.

"That is not true. I love you and only you. I have been with you for 4 years. Im not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." I said. Draco laughed a little. "There is that laugh. Anyway lets get to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." We went back into his bed. 

After I knew Draco was asleep I whispered "I love you." Then I fell asleep.


End file.
